Joker's Favor
"Joker's Favor" is the seventh episode of . It originally aired on September 11, 1992. When an ordinary man inadvertently crosses paths with the Joker, he is plunged into a nightmare. Plot realizes, to his dismay, he's just cussed out the Joker.]] Charlie Collins, a nobody with an ordinary life, inadvertently cusses out a criminal mastermind, the Joker, when the latter's getaway car cuts him off on the highway after a particularly bad day. The Joker runs him off the road and corners him. Desperate to save the lives of himself, his wife and son, he promises to do anything the Joker asks - a promise that the Joker decides not to put to use just yet. Two years later, the Joker learns that Commissioner Gordon is to be given an award, and decides to call in the favor that Mr. Collins - whom he has kept tabs on all this time, even though Charlie has changed his name and moved to a new home - owes him. Charlie is terrified when the Joker calls him, and drops a hint about his family's safety. Charlie has no choice but to travel to Gotham. When he arrives, Charlie is almost as surprised when he learns what the favor is to be: holding a door open for Harley Quinn when she wheels a cake into Gordon's testimonial dinner. Nevertheless, the Joker promises to send Charlie home immediately afterwards. discovers the make-shift Bat-Signal inside the club.]] Not knowing what the Joker is planning, but desperate to avoid it, Charlie fashions an impromptu Bat-Signal, which is seen by Bruce Wayne as he is leaving the dinner. Just then, Charlie is called to do his favor: he opens the door for Harley, but then finds that his hand has been glued to the handle. Harley slips Charlie a gas mask, and dons one herself, before the candles on the tables release a gas that paralyzes everybody else in the room. As the guests watch, immobile and helpless, the Joker enters and "congratulates" Gordon by pinning a miniature bomb on his lapel. The Joker and Harley leave, explaining, to Charlie's horror, that the Joker does intend to let him go home - just not alive. With only a few seconds left, Batman jumps down into the room. On Charlie's warning, he grabs the bomb and launches it outside with his grapple gun. Hearing an explosion from outside rather than in, the Joker realizes trouble, but then sees that the bomb has blown up their getaway van. Batman frees Charlie from the glue, while Charlie explains that the Joker called Charlie his "hobby," keeping watch on him and threatening his family. threatens to kill the Joker to save his family.]] Batman pursues the Joker through the building, dealing in turn with Harley and two thugs. The Joker manages to escape, however... then sees Charlie waiting for him in an alley. The Joker laughs this off, but is surprised when Charlie belts him in the gut, knocking him into some garbage. In rage, the Joker repeats his threat, but then Charlie holds up another one of the Joker's bombs, saying that he'll protect his family by making sure they both go up. The Joker then screams for Batman's help. Batman arrives and tries to persuade Charlie to back down, but Charlie refuses to listen, intent on protecting his family. Believing that Charlie has lost it and feeling he has no other choice, the Joker gives up all the information he has on Charlie's family. After the Joker gives the information away, Charlie tosses the bomb towards him. The Joker screams and hides behind Batman, but the bomb is revealed to be a harmless firework. Batman promptly takes a greatly irritated Joker into custody. Charlie, free of the Joker, finally gets to go home, looking forward to his "ordinary" life more than he ever has before. Background Information Home Video Release * * Batman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) Production Inconsistencies * When Joker reads Charlie Collins' driver's license, he includes the middle name Michael; however, the name on the license is simply "Charles Collins". * Springdale, Ohio is an actual city (though it does not have a Marigold Lane), but the area code is 513, not 614 as listed on Joker's note. Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of The Joker (air date-wise), and Harley Quinn. * The first-produced episode featuring the Joker was "Christmas With the Joker," but this was the first aired. * One of the few instances in the entire series when Batman laughs. * The Peregrinators Club re-appears in "Harley and Ivy." * Charlie's drivers license (before leaving Gotham) includes one of several references in Batman related media to Gotham City (or in this case its suburbs) being located in the state of New York, possibly near New York City or a replacement section thereof. * While cheering for the Joker at the testimonial dinner, Harley mimics the trademark "whoo-whoo-whoo" hand gesture of talk show host Arsenio Hall. * Harley's disguise as a chauffeur would later be used for Mercy Graves's design. * During the pan of Springdale, Ohio, background characters include Sherman Grant and Roberta from "I've Got Batman in My Basement". Cast Uncredited Appearances * Hamilton Hill * Renee Montoya * Bonnie Collins * Kenny Collins * Rocco * Henshaw Quotes Category:Batman: The Animated Series episodes Category:Comedic episodes